Découverte
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Takahiro découvre de façon peu banale la liaison de son frère s'en suit une discussion lourde de conséquence... j'ai mis angst mais je ne suis pas vraiment sur que ça colle mais bon...Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Junjou Romantica**_

_**Couple : **_UsagiXMisaki_**  
**_

_**Disclaimer :**_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

Petite réédition du premier chapitre. Il en avait besoin pour être plus clair et plus compréhensible, les fautes d'orthographes le rendant presque illisible. Je ne garantis pas qu'il n'y en ai plus juste qu'elle sont moins visibles ^^

Voilà un sujet déjà utilisé voir même trop utilisé mais ça me tenait à cœur alors VOILAAAAAAAAAA !

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

_**###**_

_**La Découverte**_

_**####**_

* * *

Depuis un certain duplex, appartenant à un certain auteur à succès, on pouvait entendre des cris d'un certain étudiant victime du dit auteur. Couché sur le canapé, un homme au dessus de lui, il se débattait.

_ "Usagi-san attends ! Non ! Deux secondes !

_ Inutile de résister Misaki. Nous savons tout les deux que tu en as envie.

_ Ce n'est pas humph..."

Misaki était prêt à abandonner. Les mains sur son corps étaient si douées, si douce et ces lèvres qui glissaient de son oreille sur sa gorge embrassant, léchant, suçant... hummm... Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas d'accord pour faire un câlin - même si il ne l'avouerait jamais : lui aussi en avait envie - le problème était tout autre.

Le problème concernait le déjeuner préparé avec tout son cœur et qui était encore sur le feu. Si il cessait de se débattre nul doute qu'il brulerait vu comme ils étaient parti, de plus cela pouvait se révéler dangereux. Combien d'accident domestique pouvait avoir lieu par manque d'attention ? Non, non, non, imaginer un incendie était impensable. Tout ce qu'il demandait à son tortionnaire c'était UNE petite minute pour couper le gaz mais il semblerait que son lapin pervers ne soit pas d'accord.

_"Usagi-san s'il te plaît... humm... ARRÊTE !"

D'un coup Usagi -san s'arrêta, étonnant totalement Misaki. Mais ce dernier fut vraiment étonné quand il comprit que son écrivain ne s'était pas stoppé mais que QUELQU'UN l'avait stoppé. Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir Akihiko était soulevé, et recevait un violent coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

Takahiro se dressait au dessus de l'auteur une expression d'intense mépris sur le visage tout en secouant la tête.

_"Comment as tu pu ? Je t'ai fait confiance, je t'ai confié mon plus beau trésor (ouais je sais c'est too much c'est du brother complex pur), la personne la plus importante de ma vie (merci pour sa femme) et toi tu fais ce genre de chose écœurante. Tu abuse d'un jeune garçon innocent ( si il savait T_T)."

D'un coup, il se détourna laissant la un Usagi-san éberlué voir choqué. Il se dirigea vers Misaki qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits, son cerveau semblant s'être mis sur OFF à un moment donné.

_"Viens Misaki je te ramène chez nous. Il ne te fera plus de mal je te le promets. Rentrons tout de suite, je passerais prendre tes affaires plus tard."

Takahiro aida son frère à se mettre debout et l'entraina vers la sorti. Misaki se laissa faire n'ayant toujours pas intégré ce qui était en train de se jouer sous ses yeux.

Ce fut Akihiko qui se reprit le premier en voyant son amant se faire entrainer de la sorte.

_"Takahiro, attends ! Misaki !

_ Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de lui adressé la parole ou même de prononcer son nom !"

Mais entendre son amant l'appeler avait quelque peu réveillé Misaki qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de son aîné.

_"Aniki ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

_ Misaki tu n'as pas besoin de te justifié et encore moins besoin de défendre ce monstre. Moi qui pensait t'avoir confié à quelqu'un de bien... je suis réellement désolé Misaki... et Dieu seul sait depuis combien de temps tu endure ça. Heureusement que j'ai entendu tes appels à l'aide !

_ Ce n'est pas ça si je criais c'est parce que le repas... ah le repas !"

Sans plus s'expliquer Misaki se précipita à la cuisine pour coupé le gaz. Une fois cet acte effectué notre jeune étudiant prit pleinement conscience de ce qui se passait.

Takahiro, son grand frère surprotecteur, venait de les surprendre lui et son meilleur ami en pleine séance de câlinage, et il semblait persuadé - au vu des cris qui oserait le lui reprocher - que son cher frère adorer se faisait agresser. Que Usagi-san en aurait après sa virginité, qu'accessoirement il ne possédait plus depuis longtemps. Le seul moyen de le persuader que Akihiko n'avait rien d'un violeur étant de le mettre au courant de leur relation.

Pendant toute sa réflexion on pouvait voir le visage de Misaki blêmir de plus en plus. Takahiro qui l'observait depuis le salon se précipita.

_"Misaki ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir."

Akihiko qui observait la scène senti sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil. Si il n'avait pas répliqué c'était de un parce que Takahiro ne semblait pas disposé à l'écouter et de deux -et c'était surtout pour cette raison- il jugeait que c'était à Misaki de le mettre au courant étant donné que c'était son frère. Mais comme il ne semblait pas capable de prononcé un mot il décida d'intervenir, ne serait ce que pour lui donné un coup de main.

_"Misaki tu devrais lui dire.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire ! Et je croyais avoir été clair : je ne veux pas que tu t'adresse à lui Akihiko !"

Usagi-san était étonné, Takahiro ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. D'ailleurs il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu hurler. Mais ce qui comptait à ses yeux c'était que son amant semblait avoir repris conscience, tout comme la première fois, au son de sa voix. Dans ses yeux il pouvait lire une toute nouvelle détermination.

_"Nii-san, tu devrais t'asseoir.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Nous partons Misaki, il est...

_ S'il te plaît Nii-san. Si tu le veux après tu pourras partir."

Si c'est avec soulagement que l'écrivain reçut le "_**tu **_pourras partir", Takahiro le reçut avec perplexité. Étonné, il prit le parti de s'asseoir pour écouter son jeune frère. Il s'assit sur un des canapés face à Akihiko qui s'assit sur l'autre. C'est légèrement choqué qu'il vit Misaki s'installer à coté de son am... de son ancien ami.

Misaki tremblait littéralement de peur. Que devait t-il faire ? Que devait il dire ? Et si son frère n'acceptait pas ? Si il le reniait ? Si il lui demandait de choisir ? Il avait laissé entendre que si il n'était pas content il n'aurait qu'à s'en aller... seul. Mais il était loin d'avoir cette certitude affichée. Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête. Il y avait plus d'une fois réfléchi, imaginant les réactions de son frère et ses propres réactions mais dans son imagination, les choses n'avaient jamais commencé de cette façon abrupte. Dans ses rêves, il avait le temps de se préparer et de réfléchir à ses mots. Là, il se sentait coincé.

Usagi-san, devinant le trouble du jeune homme lui serra la main tentant de le réconforter et de partager un peu de sa propre force. Misaki tourna alors vers lui ses beaux yeux verts, véritable miroir de ses émotions tourbillonnantes, reconnaissant pour son soutien.

Takahiro qui observait leur manège ne savait plus que penser. Lui qui était intervenu en tant que sauveur avait étrangement l'impression d'avoir fait fausse route. Mais ce ne pouvait être le cas. N'avait il pas entendu les cris de désespoir de son jeune frère ? N'était-il pas entré dans l'appartement pour le voir se débattre sous le corps de son meilleur ami ? Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible à moins qu'il ne lui manque une pièce de cet étrange puzzle. Ce fut Usami-sensei qui brisa le silence.

_"Takahiro, il y a une chose que nous ne t'avons pas dîtes quand Misaki à emménager ici, il y a plus de deux ans aujourd'hui." Usagi-san se tourna vers Misaki l'incitant à continuer.

_"Usagi-san et moi... nous euh... Usagi-san n'était pas en train de m'agresser quand tu es entré !

_ Mais je t'ai entendu hurler et je t'ai vu te débattre, enfin !

_ Oui, mais je me débattais parce que je devais coupé le gaz... sinon le déjeuner aurait brûler... et puis quand Usagi-san commence..." Misaki rougit et se tût.

Le silence tomba. Lourd, pesant. Si Misaki ne se débattait pas vraiment... c'est qu'il était d'accord ? Ce qui fait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment tentative de viol. Quand les deux partis sont d'accord... il n'y a pas viol... il y a relation sexu...

Les pensées de Takahiro suivaient un cours qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment, surtout au vu du regard fuyant de son petit frère. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient un peu plus de seconde en seconde, quand une pensée encore plus contrariante vu le jour.

_"Que ne m'avez vous pas dit il y a deux ans ?"

Takahiro se tendit en voyant son frère sursauté. Il devinait qu'il n'apprécierait pas vraiment la réponse à cet question. Comme Misaki ne parlait pas ce fut encore une fois Usagi-san qui rompit le silence.

_ "Il y a deux ans que Misaki et moi avons... débuté notre relation. Relation... amoureuse."

Les pensées semblaient se débattre dans l'esprit de Takahiro. Son frère serait ... gay ? et Akihiko aussi ? Deux ans ? Son frère et son meilleur ami ? Qui avait fait des avances à qui ? Ils lui avaient menti et plus d'une fois ! Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parler plus tôt ? Ne lui accordaient-ils aucune confiance ? Il se sentait trahit, déboussolé, déstabilisé. En fait il ne savait plus quoi penser.

D'un mouvement brusque Takahiro se leva et sans un mot, ni même un regard pour ses hôtes il se dirigea vers la sortie.

_"Nii-san !" La voix de Misaki portait toute sa peur et son désespoir. Son frère allait-il lui tourner le dos ? Allait-il l'abandonner ?

En entendant la voix de ce petit frère qu'il avait en quelque sorte toujours considéré comme son fils, Takahiro se stoppa et parla d'une voix lente avant de reprendre son chemin et de claquer la porte de l'appartement laissant Misaki effondré dans les bras de son amant.

_"J'ai besoin de réfléchir."

**_à suivre ou fin ?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : les personnages de Junjou Romantica ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple : aucun

Ben voilà on m'a dit suite j'ai dit OK et voilà ! Non plus sérieusement ce chapitre n'est qu'une transition vers le troisième et dernier chapitre que j'espère poster dimanche alors...

BONNE LECTURE ! (au fait les chiffre c'est des remarque idiote qui me sont venues pendant que je tapais zêtes pas obligé de les lire ^^)

* * *

**_###_**

**_Confusion_**

**_####_**

Takahiro assit face à sa femme Manami, était en train de diner. Celle ci ce posait des questions sur le comportement de son époux. Cela faisait maintenant bien une semaine qu'il semblait préoccupé. Elle avait plus d'une fois tenté d'en connaitre la raison mais il restait obstinément muet sur le sujet, se contentant quand elle se faisait trop insistante de lui sourire en lui disant que tout allait bien. Elle poussa un soupir inaudible et débarrassa la table du repas qu'il avait à peine touché.

De son côté Takahiro ne se rendait pas compte de l'inquiétude de sa femme, son esprit tout entier concentré sur ce qu'il avait découvert, il y a huit jours. Comment avait il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Comment avait il fait pour passé à coté de ce qui semblait si évident aujourd'hui ?

Il aurait du s'en douter quand Usagi avait si volontiers accepté de prendre Misaki chez lui. Non pas qu'il puisse lui refuser quoi que ce soit, mais d'habitude il aurait fallut qu'il mette tout son art à le convaincre. Akihiko pouvait être si gamin parfois ! Mais la il avait à peine résisté. A ce moment la, Takahiro avait été persuadé qu'il avait été touché par la pureté et la bonté de son petit frère et que c'est en tant que nouveau grand frère protecteur qu'il venait en aide à Misaki.

_Quel idiot mais quel idiot !_ Il se plaignait de la naïveté de Misaki mais le plus naïf des deux c'était définitivement lui !

Quand il avait annoncé à Misaki qu'il allait vivre chez Usagi, il avait rougit, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. En grand frère, il avait vu la, l'anxiété et la pudeur face au fait de vivre avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas bien doublé de la peur de la première séparation d'avec son ainé.

_BAKA ! BAKA! BAKA !_

Il aurait du s'en rendre compte quand il avait annoncé son retour d'Osaka. Aucun d'eux n'avait manifesté la joie à laquelle il s'était attendu. Au contraire Akihiko s'était montré plutôt retissant sur le fait de laissé partir Misaki. Mais Takahiro avait mis ça sur l'une des fantaisie de l'écrivain : il connaissait assez Akihiko pour savoir que quand il avait un nouveau jouet(1), il était inutile de tenter de lui enlever avant qu'il ne se lasse. Cependant Misaki lui même semblait quelque peu retissant à revenir vivre avec lui.

Mais après la fameuse discussion qu'il avait eu avec Usagi(2), il avait pensé que son petit frère s'inquiétait déjà de son bonheur et encore une fois : IL N'AVAIT RIEN VU ! En plus ils avaient bien du rire de sa naïveté.

Vexé, il se leva brutalement et se mit à ronchonner sous le regard surpris de sa femme. Celle-ci le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'enfermait dans la salle de bain. Vraiment, son mari avait un comportement très étrange.

Takahiro ferma la porte de la salle de bain puis se planta devant le miroir examinant son reflet. Il avait des cernes si profonde, et était si pale qu'il semblait faire concurrence à un zombie. Il soupira excédé. En une semaine il avait eu le temps de faire le tour de sa colère et de voir ce qui l'attisait le plus.

Il s'était d'abord interrogé sur le sujet difficile de l'homosexualité. Cela lui posait il un problème ? Quelle était sa position face à ce sujet ? Ressentait il du dégout de la gène ? Il avait bien du se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un problème pour lui, ce que faisait les gens chez eux ne le regardant pas. Chacun avait le droit d'aimer qui il voulait et quand les deux partis était consentant ou était le soucis ?

Mais la ce n'était pas une personne parmi d'autre mais son frère... et son meilleur ami ! Encore une fois il s'était il s'était interrogé sur ses sentiments : dégout ? honte ? colère ?

Ah pour le dernier point oui ! Mais était ce vraiment en rapport à l'homosexualité ou non ? Takahiro avait tourné en rond dans ses raisonnements les premiers jours s'arrachant les cheveux au grand dam de sa femme qui n'y comprenait rien.

Il s'était alors demandé si la relation, en elle même au delà des caractéristiques de sexe, entre Misaki et Akihiko le gênait. Force lui avait été de constaté que la réponse était oui. Le soucis n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Usagi -si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas été ami durant ces dix dernières années et ne lui aurait pas confié son jeune frère. La différence d'age même si elle était assez importante de son point de vue -dix ans quant même - n'était pas un obstacle insurmontable.

Le fait est qu'il ne jugeait pas son ami assez bien pour Misaki ! C'était plus fort que lui ! Takahiro avait longtemps imaginé une gentille petite épouse douce et belle, compréhensive et attentionné quoi que forte et prête à défendre sa famille(3). Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait les préférences du jeune homme il fallait revoir le "prototype du compagnon- et plus compagne- parfait" et bien qu'il n'imaginait rien de précis pour l'instant, il était sur que son ami n'entrerait pas dans le cadre.

Il connaissait Usagi : imprévisible, fantasque, joueur, irresponsable et grand dieu un monstre d'incapacité en travaux domestique et surtout en cuisine ! Son estomac frissonnait encore de peur au souvenir de certaine boulette de riz dans un soit disant bento préparé avec amour. Kami-sama !(4)

Takahiro secoua la tête pour reprendre le court normal de ses idées. Il s'égarait sur des bêtises. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche, espérant que l'eau brulante lui éclaircirait l'esprit. Car tout ça était bien beau mais il ne mettait toujours pas le doigt sur ce quelque chose qui le mettait si en colère, ce quelque chose qui le faisait tant souffrir. Il offrit son visage au jet d'eau souhaitant secrètement qu'il emporte ses idées noires.

_ "Misaki tout aurait été plus simple si tu étais venu m'en parl..."

Un soudain éclat de rire vain s'ajouter au bruit de l'eau. La réponse était si évidente que ça en devenait ridicule. C'était ça qui l'avait blessé plus que tout. Lui qui avait toujours été la pour Misaki s'était senti rejeté, trahi, humilié par ce secret.

Son frère dont il avait pris soin n'avait pas eu assez confiance en lui pour se confier. Non il avait du le découvrir de la pire manière qui soit. Même Usagi qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami lui avait menti. Et c'était ces mensonges qui lui brulait le cœur, et faisait jaillir sa colère et surtout sa tristesse.

Takahiro coupa l'eau et sorti de la cabine. Se séchant, il s'habilla rapidement, il n'avait qu'une envie se recroqueviller dans son lit et sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. En sortant de la salle de bain il se heurta à sa femme.

_"Takahiro, j'allais frappé justement. Usagi-san au téléphone pour toi.

_ Merci Manami, je vais répondre."

Il fit un sourire rassurant à sa femme et alla prendre la communication. Malgré son air dégagé, il n'en pensait pas moins intérieurement : Pourquoi Usagi l'appelait il à cette heure ? Que lui voulait il ? La tête pleine de pensée et le cœur battant à tout rompre il prit le combiné.

_" Allo ?

_ _Takahiro ? Il faut qu'on se voit_.

_ Bonsoir Usagi. Te rends tu compte de l'heure qu...

_ _Je pensais à demain, après ton travail. Je passerais te chercher pour qu'on aille boire un verre._

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit...

__ Si. Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, et surtout de Misaki._

_ Misaki ? Est ce qu'il va bien ?

__ Pas vraiment. On en discutera demain._

_ Très bien. Je partirais un peu plus tôt qu'on est plus de temps pour parler. Passe me prendre à 17 heure.

__ Ok. A demain._

_ A demain."

Takahiro senti l'inquiétude lui étreindre le cœur._ Misaki._ Son petit frère n'allait pas bien d'après les dires d'Akihiko. Il devait être à peu près dans le même état que lui. Cette séparation entre eux, cette presque dispute... C'était la première fois qu'ils vivaient quelque chose comme ça depuis la mort de leur parents. Ils étaient si soudés, si unis avant.

Mais Misaki avait grandi, il était maintenant un homme et était capable de mener sa vie comme il le souhaitait. Takahiro soupira.

Il ne se sentait pas vraiment capable de parler à Usagi, mais se sentirait il vraiment près un jour ? Ils devaient crever l'abcès et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

1- ça fait un brin bizarre qu'il associe son frère à un jouet même si ce n'est que dans l'esprit de notre lapin pervers !

2- Vous vous souvenez de la "promesse d'homme" avec Misaki caché dans la cuisine qui se demande comment son frère fait pour gober tout ça. J'ai trop ri avec cet épisode !

3- Totalement un croisement de Wonder Woman avec Samantha de ma sorcière bien aimé et un peu de Miss Japon pour finir rien d'extraordinaire pour son petit frère quoi ! Franchement je l'imagine trop bien faire un casting pour trouver LA femme parfaite pour SON Misaki.

4- Nous avons tous en mémoire la soit disant omelette fondante faite par Usagi-san. Paix à ces œufs qui se sont sacrifié pour _**ça**_.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plût ! ^_^ J'ai fait un super effort pour l'ortho surtout après le massacre de la première partie. Quand j'ai lu ça la honte... Enfin, j'espère qu'il y a moins de fautes et que vous ne deviendrez pas aveugle !

Pas de panique pour_** Liés pas le sang**_ je n'oublies pas et je tape tape tape mais je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite par ce que je tape aaaaaarggg ! donc patience mes agneaux ^^

Oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : les personnages de Junjou Romantica ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple : Junjou Romantica

Genre : Famille

Voilà la troisième et dernière partie ! Partie qui est aussi la plus longue à cause du p'ti bonus. Pour ce chapitre c'est ce bonus que j'ai écrit avant tout le reste mais je savais pas comment le caser après bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira je l'ai fini à 3heure du matin et j'avais pas la patience d'attendre demain pour la poster (déjà que j'ai patienté jusqu'à maintenant pour faire une relecture après quelques heures de dodo) alors,

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**###**

_**Confrontation, Confidence & réaction**_

_**####  
**_

Takahiro se tenait sur le siège passager pendant qu'Usagi le conduisait dans un endroit inconnu. Ils s'étaient retrouvés il y a quelques minutes au pied de l'immeuble où il travaillait et n'avait échangé que quelques mots. Depuis qu'ils étaient en voiture un silence tendu régnait dans l'habitacle. Soudain Takahiro reconnu l'endroit ou ils étaient et donc celui ou ils allaient.

_ "Tu ne compte pas m'emmener chez toi ?

_ Nous devons parler de choses importante et surtout privées. Je suis une personnalité publique, je me dois d'être discret et je ne tiens pas non plus à ce que nous soyons interrompu par des fans."

Akihiko s'exprimait d'une voix neutre, comme si le fait d'être célèbre était une chose ennuyante, qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'attarde plus dessus. Le connaissant bien, son passager savait que c'était exactement ce qu'il en pensait. Néanmoins Takahiro reprit :

_"Est ce que Misaki...

_ Non. Il travail ce soir et ensuite va diner avec des amis

_ Bien."

Takahiro avait envi de voir son frère mais il sentait qu'il devait d'abord s'entretenir avec son ami. Cela lui faciliterait les chose, n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir réfléchir posément en ayant son frère face à lui. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Il ne fut rompu que quand enfin arrivé à destination et installer dans le salon du fameux duplex, Usagi lui proposa à boire.

_"Non, merci. J'aimerais qu'on aille droit au but si tu le veux bien.

_ Comme tu voudras.

_ Merci."

Ils étaient tous deux décidés à parler, pourtant aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche pendant une longue minute. Finalement ce fut Takahiro qui se décida:

_ "Pourquoi et comment ?

_ A cause de toi.

_ QUOI ?" Il était abasourdi. Comment pouvait il lui dire en quoi serait ce de sa faute si... si...

_"Tu es parfois tellement aveugle Takahiro.

_ Tu me reproche de ne pas m'être rendu compte de votre rapprochement ! Com...

_ Je ne te parle pas de ça. Et je n'ai rien à te reprocher. Depuis combien de temps sommes nous ami, Takahiro ?

_ Depuis la Terminal, ça doit faire... dix, douze ans même." Il était perdu mais ou donc Akihiko voulait il en venir ?

_"Tant d'années et tu n'as jamais remarqué que j'étais gay..."Usagi leva la main pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre. "C'est normal puisque j'ai tout fait pour que tu ne le découvre pas. Mais... il y a une chose que tu aurais pu remarquer durant toutes ces années et ce sont mes sentiments pour toi."

Takahiro était décontenancé. Que devait il comprendre au juste ? Que Usagi avait eu ou avait toujours des sentiments pour lui ? Des sentiments _amoureux _? Non, impossible. Mais Akihiko continuait :

_"Je t'ai longtemps aimé Takahiro et c'est en parti pour cela que durant toutes ces années je t'ai soutenu.

_ Mais non... nous étions amis...

_ Oui, et j'espère que nous le resterons encore longtemps."

Il eu un instant de flottement puis Akihiko enchaina pour que son ami ne reste pas dans l'incompréhension.

_ "Je t'ai aimé longtemps, mais j'ai toujours su que jamais tu ne me rendrais mes sentiments. J'en ai beaucoup souffert il faut le dire... mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu ! Après tout ce n'était pas de ta faute si je t'aimais."

Usagi-san alluma une cigarette le temps que Takahiro intègre l'information. Lui qui était venu demander des explications sur une chose en apprenait des nouvelles.

_"Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

_ Pourquoi faire ? Ça nous aurait gêné tous les deux. Le fait que tu sache ou pas ne changeait rien au fait que tu ne m'aurais jamais m'aimer.

_ Jusqu'à quand... euh... Quand tes sentiments ont ils changés ?

_ Au fil du temps sans que je m'en aperçoive, je crois. Mais si il faut situé le moment exacte ou j'ai fait une croix sur toi, le moment ou j'ai vraiment tourné la page je dirais que c'était le jour de ton anniversaire.

_Mon anniversaire ?

_ Le soir où tu nous a présenté Manami comme ta fiancée."

Takahiro se souvint alors du comportement plus qu'étrange de son frère ce soir là. Il avait entrainé Usagi dehors à une vitesse folle, délaissant son manteau alors que le froid et la neige était au rendez vous.

_"Misaki était au courant." C'était la plus une affirmation qu'une question.

_ "Oui, sans que j'ai eu à le lui dire il s'en est rendu compte. Ce soir la, ce soir ou j'ai définitivement tiré un trait sur toi, j'ai aussi compris mes sentiment pour Misaki. Alors que je m'efforçais de cacher ma tristesse lui l'avait comprise. Il ne me jugeait pas, au contraire. Il a été..." Usagi s'interrompit, l'air complètement perdu dans ses souvenirs, un petit sourire éclairant son visage.

Jamais Takahiro n'avait vu une telle expression de joie sur le visage de son ami. Cela lui laissait une sensation étrange. Il s'était toujours demandé si Akihiko arriverais à être heureux un jour. C'était une personne bien, mais tellement étrange, égocentrique et misanthrope parfois. Il était content d'une certaine façon pour lui, cependant ce bonheur lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche : ce bonheur, ni lui, ni Misaki n'avait souhaité le partagé avec lui.

Non, il ne se voilait pas la face : il se rendait bien compte qu'il aurait eu un peu de mal à l'accepter mais Takahiro savait qu'il s'y serait fait, ce en sachant que cette situation faisait le bonheur des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Mais ils ne lui avaient pas fait confiance. Ils l'avaient volontairement écarté, lui avaient menti, et l'avaient trompé. Il n'arrivait pas à passer par dessus ce sentiment de rejet face au comportement de son petit frère. Il rompit le silence faisant revenir à la réalité son vis à vis.

_"Ce que je ne comprend pas Akihiko, c'est pourquoi vous me l'avez cachez pendant tout ce temps. Je pense avoir toujours été un frère et un ami compréhensif pour Misaki et...

_Tu te trompe. Ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi. Il a fallut des mois pour que Misaki accepte cette relation qui nous lie et il lui a fallut à peu près un an pour m'avouer qu'il m'aimait. Il manquait d'expérience en matière de relation amoureuse, d'un côté. Et de l'autre, il avait d'énorme difficulté à accepter le fait d'avoir ce genre de relation avec un autre homme. Et c'était un passage obligé avant de penser pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un d'autre... même à toi son propre frère. Il devait d'abord être en accord avec lui même avant de s'ouvrir à toi. Et quant à moi, c'est très simple, je ne me sentais pas le droit de t'en parler avant lui."

Les choses semblaient nettement plus clair à présent. Takahiro comprenait, enfin ne serait ce qu'en partie. Misaki avait du être perdu dans ses sentiments et sensations.

_Je retrouve, je pense, sans me trompé le cheminement de penser de mon frère ; ses doutes, sa joie, sa honte peut être ? voir même une certaine culpabilité quant à ses sentiment ? L'impression de se perdre et surtout la peur._

La peur. Celle du regard des autres, et surtout des êtres aimés. Celle du rejet face à une société encore réfractaire à ce type de relation, et surtout du rejet possible des proches. Et il il y avait ce manque de certitude sur ses sentiments qui faussait la donne, renforçait la peur, les doutes s'ajoutant aux doutes.

Takahiro soupira. Il comprenait un peu mieux la situation. Il se sentait rassuré aussi de savoir que Misaki ne l'avait écarté d'une façon volontaire. Pourtant il aurait aimé être présent pour son frère dans cette période qui avait du lui être difficile. Mais il fallait qu'il s'y fasse : Misaki n'était plus un enfant. Il n'était plus dépendant de son grand frère, et ne viendrait plus se cacher dans ses bras au moindre soucis. Il n'était plus un petit innocent.

_Plus du tout avec ce que j'ai surpris la dernière fois._

_"J'aurais aimé... pouvoir être la... ou... je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de le perdre."

Akihiko observa son vis à vis avec étonnement puis lui sourit d'un air compatissant quoi qu'un brin amusé.

_"Tu ne perdra jamais Misaki, idiot. Honnêtement, si tu n'était pas du même sang je serais jaloux qu'il pense tant à un autre homme."

Takahiro rougit un peu puis éclata d'un rire un peu nerveux en frottant sa nuque de sa main droite. L'atmosphère un peu plus détendu les deux hommes se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien et surtout de la relation d'Akihiko et Misaki.

Usagi peu expansif d'habitude sur ses affaires privées, s'ouvrit totalement à son ami. Il lui parla des tensions entre son père et son couple, de son _imbécile_ de frère (dixit Usagi) tentant de profité de la bonté de Misaki, ainsi que les différentes difficultés affrontés par le couple durant leur deux années de vie commune.

Takahiro se mit en colère face au comportement du père de son ami, il fut choqué par celui de son frère et ne sut que penser du sempai de son frère. Misaki semblait avoir vécu tant de chose sans lui, surmonté tant d'épreuve avec courage. Il se sentait fier de son cadet qui_ faisait face pour défendre son amour_.

Quand il fit par de ses pensées à Usagi celui ci se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. La flamme brillant dans les yeux du jeune le persuadant du sérieux de ses sentiments. Il n'y avait que Takahiro pour s'enflammer si vite et faire une telle éloge à son petit frère.

Ils restèrent à discuter jusque très tard choisissant de commander à dîner. Akihiko qui n'avait fait que relater les évènements avec une certaine distance, voir neutralité commença à parler de ses propres sentiments, de ses propres moments de doute.

_Misaki ne serait-il pas mieux loin de lui ? Était-il assez bien pour lui ? N'était-il pas trop vieux ? trop égoïste ? trop égocentrique ? La pression de sa famille n'était elle pas trop forte ? Ne serait il pas plus heureux sans tout cela ?A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il soit célèbre rendant leur relation encore plus sujette à la controverse publique.  
_

Le temps passa, fila sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte retrouvant une complicité qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années. C'est quand la porte d'entrée claqua et qu'ils entendirent le "Tadaima" de Misaki qu'ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil à leur montre pour se rendre compte qu'il était près de 23 heures.

Quand l'étudiant entra et vit son frère installé à table, il se figea. On pouvait voir l'appréhension et l'inquiétude sur son visage, ternissant l'éclat de ses jolis yeux verts.

_"Okaeri, Misaki." Takahiro lui fit un doux sourire et se leva pour accueillir dans ses bras cette petite boule brune qui se jeta sur lui en criant un "Nii-san" retentissant.

L'ainé emmena le plus jeune sur le canapé pour le calmer, lui caressant le dos et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Peu à peu les larmes silencieuses de Misaki se calmèrent et il releva son visage pour croiser le regard de son ainé.

_"Nii-san ?" Sachant qu'il souhaitait sans doute des explications ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant, Takahiro lui sourit à nouveau.

_ "C'est ton jour de congé demain n'est ce pas ?

_ Euh... Oui.. Je n'ai que deux heures de cours le matin et je suis libre toute la journée.

_Bien. Alors je passerais te chercher après les cours et on passera la journée ensemble, est-ce que ça te va ?

_... euh... oui, oui bien sûre.

_ Parfait, maintenant il est tard donc je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre. Même si Manami sait que je suis ici je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien.

_Je vais raccompagné ton frère, Misaki."

Il se levèrent tout trois et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Avant de partir Takahiro se retourna et repris son frère dans ses bras avec une joie non dissimulé. Avec les années Misaki s'était fait plus distant, appréciant moyennement l'affection fraternelle débordante. Takahiro se dit qu'il ne faisait rien de mal à profité de ce moment dont il était sur qu'il ne durerait pas. C'est avec un nouveau sourire qu'il lui dit bonsoir et à demain.

En rentrant chez lui Takahiro repensait à tout ce que lui avait confié Usagi. Il avait découvert de nouvelle facette de son ami et de son frère . Usagi se révélait tendre et protecteur, Misaki semblait plus courageux et plus mature qu'il n'était au premiers abords. Il était étonné de ce qu'il découvrait et rit un peu en se disant que cette relation avait fait grandir Misaki... et Akihiko. Il n'aurait peut être pas de neveu, mais si ces deux êtres qu'il aimait plus que tout était heureux ainsi, ne pouvait il tout simplement pas partagé leur joie ? Demain il discuterais avec Misaki, le rassurerait et l'encouragerais à se confier à lui. Il voulait être la pour lui et ce quel que soit la situation. Il lui montrerait qu'il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

C'est sur ces pensées que Takahiro s'endormit d'un sommeil profond, ce pour la première fois depuis une semaine, au coté de son épouse. Avec en plus un sourire aux lèvres.

_Oui, tout se passera bien..._

_**Owari**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_BONUS ou Épilogue  
_**

* * *

Usagi-san nonchalamment couché sur son canapé la cigarette au bec relisait son manuscrit et les multiples corrections demandé par Aikawa. Il se redressa en entendant la porte d'entré s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard Misaki faisait son entré dans le salon un large sourire plaqué sur le visage. Son jeune amant irradiait littéralement de joie, contrastant avec la semaine difficile qu'ils avaient passé. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de parler racontant ou il avait été avec Takahiro, ce qu'il avait fait avec Takahiro, ce dont il avait discuté avec Takahiro, ce que lui avait dit Takahiro. Agacé d'entendre ce nom tourné en boucle dans la bouche de son petit ami, qui ne lui avait même pas encore octroyé son_ baisé du retour(1), _Akihiko prit le parti de le faire taire de la plus douce des façons. Vraiment, il revenait sur ce qu'il avait dit à Takahiro car même si ils étaient du même sang, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

_" Et nous sommes allhumph..."Usagi gouta doucement, lentement, la bouche de son amant, appréciant la texture et la douceur des lèvres et se délectant du goût de sa langue.

_"En bref tout s'est bien passé avec ton frère ?

_Humm...oui...

_ Bien." Il pressa chastement ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

_" J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ?

_ Ok."

Mais alors qu'il observait son amant s'éloigner, Misaki fut pris d'un serrement de cœur. Il eut un besoin quasi vitale de retenir son amour, de ne pas le voir partir alors même qu'il n'allait pas plus loin que l'étage au dessus. Pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir été à deux doigts de le perdre... lui ou une partie importante de sa vie. Sans réfléchir il se précipita et se jeta sur un Usagi toujours de dos l'enfermant dans une étreinte forte, la tête posé entre ses omoplates. L'écrivain ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il parle et se décharge de cette angoisse qui lui pesait.

_ "Si nii-san m'avait demandé... de choisir entre toi et lui... je... je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux j'aurais choisi."Un sanglot étouffa ses derniers mots.

_"Alors je suis heureux.

_ Quoi ?" Misaki releva vivement la tête. Il ne comprenait pas, il lui disait qu'ils auraient pu être séparé, qu'il ne savait pas si son amour aurait été assez fort pour lui permettre de vivre sans son frère, et lui disait être heureux ?

Usagi-san continua sans se retourner.

_"Je connais le lien puissant qui te lie à Takahiro, alors le simple fait que ton amour pour moi ai pu te faire hésité... Je suis heureux." Le visage de l'écrivain était illuminé d'un sourire exprimant son bonheur et ses yeux brillait d'un amour contenu.

Misaki ne comprenant pas vraiment son amant resserra son étreinte sur lui, mais ce dernier se dégagea, et se retourna pour lui faire face.

_"Je t'aime Misaki." Usagi-san accompagna ses mots d'une douce caresse sur sa joue puis d'un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui sourit tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes ou peut être une minute, leur yeux dévoilant bien plus encore leur sentiments que des millions de mots(2). Puis l'écrivain se détourna montant les marches quatre à quatre pour se rendre à son bureau.

Misaki l'observa s'en aller, le cœur battant à vive allure, l'esprit vague et le corps flottant comme sur un nuage de coton. Pour la première fois il ressentait un bonheur auquel il ne se sentait pas obligé d'infliger des limites. Ce bonheur qui n'avait plus d'arrière gout de doute ou de mensonge comme si le fait que son frère soit au courant et acceptait la chose arrangeait tout. Il penserait au reste du monde plus tard... ou demain... ou jamais.

En tout cas ce soir il se sentait bien alors pour fêter ça il allait préparer un délicieux diner à... son amant ! Misaki eu un petit rire tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Oui il pouvait le dire maintenant ne serait ce que dans sa tête... son amant.

_C'était Misaki Takihiko a l'automne de sa vingtième années, ayant enfin comprit que même en étant un étudiant banal, sa vie ne l'était pas tant que ça._

**_Owari_**

**_

* * *

_**

1- chuis trop subtil avec mon allusion à mon autre fic ^^

2- Vous vous souvenez quand Misaki offre les fleurs à Usagi pour le prix littéraire qu'il a gagné (après le scandale avec Haruhiko) et Usagi lui dit un truc du genre qu'il utilise bcp de mots alors que Misaki en utilise si peu pour se faire comprendre en y arrivant mieux. J'aime trop ce passage dans la chambre d'Hotel aussi à cause des lions de baignoire.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Que ça l'ai fait ou pas laissez une review !

Je sais qu'on voit pas bcp Misaki même si on parle beaucoup de lui mais je me sentais pas de manier un perso aussi sensible et émotif que lui. Parce que oui même si il peut s'affirmer quand il le veut je trouve Misaki très sensible et dès qu'il s'agit de mettre des mots, des noms sur les sentiments surtout face à son frère... je m'étends pas vous fan de JJR vous avez été témoin de ses fameuses crises. Et ça me semblait logique et vraisemblable que Usagi intervienne parce qu_'_il semble aussi hyper protecteur (et jaloux) que Takahiro.

Par contre j'ai fait Misaki plus démonstratif peut être mais dans ma logique ayant cru avoir perdu son grand frère pendant une horrible semaine ce n'est pas le jeune homme qui se jette dans les bras de son aîné mais bien le petit garçon dans les bras de celui qu'il considère plus comme un père. Pour sa relation avec Usagi j'estime qu'après deux ans de vie commune notre terreur aux yeux verts se permettra quelques gestes envers l'homme qu'il aime.**_  
_**


End file.
